Poor Unfortunate Soul
by Kay Tagohna
Summary: This is my second oneshot. Its about Demyx going to Atlantica and he runs into some problems.Ursula trys to convince him to get a heart and he has to pay for that with his...cant tell you. No pairings...R&R if you want


Hiya guys! Ok now let me explain about this. I was looking up picturesd of the organization on deviantart (obssessive? no...maybe a little...ok yeah i am!) An i found this really cool picture of Demyx (my fav. charecter) And it inspired me to write a fanfic about it! So, the credit for this goes to Gloriantes on deviantart! Link: look at the pic and then you can read.

Disclaimer: I dont own Organization 13, they belong to...you know who...(Demyx:who??) ...I'm not saying it!!! (Xemnas: say it...)...fine. square enix!!! And Ursula belongs to Disney...

* * *

-1**Poor Unfortunate Soul**

"Let's see…Atlantica huh? Xemnas, I really think you're sending the wrong guy-" The superior cocked an eyebrow and stared at the younger member. "Demyx, Must we go through this every time I ask you to do something? Quit complaining and go!" he said as he pointed towards an opening portal. The blonde gulped and replied "Uh…but cant you send Xigbar or" "GO, Demyx" Xemnas snapped as Demyx ran through the portal.

The young nobody reached the other side of the portal and landed in a huge splash. His eyes we're shut tight until he felt the water. "Huh?" he opened his eyes and saw an underwater city. "Um…ok…Wait, I can breathe…How?" he looked down and realized his two legs had formed into a blue fin. "No way!" he yelped happily, realizing he turned into a merman.

Once he got the hang of swimming (which didn't take long), he looked around. "This isn't so bad. I mean, I've always wanted to be a merman…Now lets see. Xemnas said I have to look for the key bearer…," he mumbled to himself as he swam to the huge city. "Man…How am I suppose to find him in that?! It's huge! Oh well…it's a mission"

The musician smiled and swam towards the huge gates the enclosed the city. Suddenly, the guards grabbed his arms and pushed him back. "State your name" one of the said. Demyx gulped and quickly thought of a name. "Uh…Uh…Demy…" he replied quietly. The other shot a glare at him. "Sorry, but we can't let nobodies pass. Now leave." Demyx stared at them "But, I'm not a nobody…" he lied through his teeth.

"Then what's that?" the other asked as his spear poked a mark on Demyx's arm. Demyx looked and saw the nobody symbol on his arm. "Aw man…That's uh…" he tried to think of an excuse but the guard poked his arm. "Get out of here; we don't what your kind around here. No good nobodies." he growled as he and the other guard laughed. The musician glared at them and swam away.

"Why is everyone always so mean? It's not like we chose to have no hearts!" Demyx mumbled to nothing as he said on a rock he found. He let out a long sigh and looked up to the surface. "And I thought this was a cool place. The people are so mean." he added as his sitar appeared and he began playing. His sitar always cooled him down when he was sad or angry. It always took his mind off things; he could sit and play for hours. The organization would always yell at him for it though, calling it a 'damn annoying sad excuse for an instrument' Ha! At least it could be used for other things then killing.

"Oh, poor dear. They were very rude to you, weren't they?" A voice said from behind Demyx. The blonde jumped up and whirled around, sitar in his hands. In front of him was a giant… octopus… squid… woman. "No need to be alarmed, deary, I'm merely here to help you." she said. Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Who are you…?" he asked quietly, not sure if he should trust her. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Ursula." she replied almost too sweetly. "And you are, Demy, Right?"

The musician was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Yeah…What do you want?" he questioned the woman, who came closer to him. "Its not what I want, deary, its what you want." She replied, smiling. Demyx looked at her confused, his sitar disappearing. "What…I want?" he repeated and she nodded. "Yes, of course. You see, here, I help poor unfortunate souls like yourself. Come into my home and I'll tell you what you want to know." She replied as she led him into a cave.

"No, my dear, what is it you want? Hm?" Ursula asked as she smiled at him and went to a giant cauldron. Demyx looked at the ground and said, "Why do you want to help me? I'm just a nobody who's not supposed to exist." A smirk formed on the sea witch's face and she replied, "Its what I do. Its I live for, to help poor unfortunate souls, like yourself. Now, I know there must be something" she said as she put her arm around his shoulder.

Demyx looked up at her, a bit creeped out. "Uh…no no. I think I'm fine" he stuttered as he got out of her grip. "I'm just gonna go now, okay?" he said as he began swimming to the entrance. Ursula's eyes fell upon the mark on his shoulder, and then she smiled. "Alright, suit yourself. It could be your one chance to get a heart." she said as she started moving away. The musician stopped and turned around. Ursula pretended not to see him stop and continued to sort some bottles.

"A…heart? You can do that?" he asked slowly as he went to one side of the cauldron. The sea witch turned and smiled. "Of course, deary. But, I understand if you don't want to…" she said, pretending not to be interested. Demyx leaned over the cauldron and smiled. "No no! It's alright, maybe I can give it a try…," he chirped excitedly. Ursula smiled evilly, knowing she had the boy hooked and spun around.

"Very well my dear." she agreed as she threw the bottles in her hands into the black cauldron. There was a huge puff of smoke that came from it and it formed into a heart. Demyx's eyes widened, as did his grin as he reached for it. Suddenly, one of Ursula's tentacles wrapped around his wrist and spun him to face her. "Hold on, angelfish. We need to make a deal. You can't just walk out of here with a heart and not pay right?"

Demyx gulped and nodded. "But I don't have any money" he said quietly and the sea witch laughed. "I'm not asking for money, sweetie. Let's see, do you have anything to trade? Hm…" she said as she looked at him as if she was trying to find something. Something clicked in her head and she said "How about your talent? Hm?"

Demyx gasped and backed away. "My…my talent? What do you want with that?" he squeaked as he watched her wink at her two eels. "You can control water with that, right? I'd call that an even trade. A heart for your talent. What do you say?" she asked as she put two fingers under his chin. Demyx looked away and thought.

"But…my music is the only thing I know how to do…" he protested. The sea witch let out a sigh and said "Oh come on! You could always find something. Besides, what are you going to use it for as a somebody? Hm?" she asked as she began moving towards the cauldron. Demyx watched her and then looked down. "Well…I could always-"

"Listen, either make your choice now or leave. I am a very busy person, you know. If you don't want a heart then leave," Ursula said as she turned to face the boy. Demyx gulped and nodded. "Alright, ok. I'll do it," he said as a scroll appeared in front of him. "Wonderful choice deary. Now, there are no refunds all right? And, you can't tell anyone you have a heart, or it gets taken away from you." The sea witch said as she threw some more bottles into the cauldron.

"Wait what? I can't tell anyone?" Demyx asked. He was hoping to tell someone so he wouldn't be called a nobody anymore. Ursula growled and turned. "No, no one. Come on you poor unfortunate soul, make your choice." she said as she put her hands on her hips. The musician looked at her, then at the heart that was above the cauldron. "Alright, fine." He said as she gave him a pen. He was about to sign when he heard a voice yell "Ursula!"

The sea witch looked towards the entrance and growled. "Its that key brat again." she mumbled. Demyx looked at her. "The key bearer…" he said and she focused back on him. "Hurry up and sign!" she said but Demyx had dropped the pen and looked at the shadows which were coming. "I uh…" he stuttered as Sora, Donald and goofy appeared in the entrance. "What? Who are you? " He asked as he looked at Demyx. "I uh…I got to go!" the blonde said as he packed into a black portal.

Demyx landed back in Castle oblivion and looked around. He let out a sigh of relief and began walking to his room. "She was very creepy…But I could've gotten a heart." he mumbled to himself, suddenly feeling disappointed. He let out a sigh and looked at Kingdom hearts. "I sure hope what Xemnas is planning works…"

"Number nine." Xemnas's voice came from behind him. Demyx turned and looked at the superior. "Oh…Hi Xemnas." he greeted, getting nervous. The silver haired man walked towards him. "Your back?" he asked and Demyx nodded. "Uh yeah….I didn't fond him. Sorry" he said, smiling and scratching the back of his head. The superior shook his head and sighed. "Fine…I'll send someone else to find him," he said as he disappeared into a black portal.

Demyx let out a sigh or relief and smiled. "I guess its good Sora came…I mean, I would have traded my music for a heart. I could never live without my sitar…" he mumbled quietly to himself. He continued walking. "Still….Having a heart would have been cool…But not if I have to give up my talent. Someday, when I'm a somebody, I'll have to thank Sora. He stopped me from that deal," he said to himself as he smiled. "Let's go find Roxas and Marly!" he yelled as he ran off.

* * *

Woot! It took me only a couple days to write this. Ok, i actually watched the 'Little Mermaid' before i wrote this so i think Ursula's in charecter...i hope. Yes, i know she has alot of lines from her song in this, well, thats cuz i am obseessed with the song at the moment. Sue me! Anyway, i promise to work on The New Rookie now!!! I sweare, no more stories til the next chapter for that story is up!! Have a good one people, Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


End file.
